Ta Lumière
by Illheart
Summary: Tu acceptes les ténèbres. Tu acceptes les Enfers. Tu ne veux plus lutter pour une cause qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être défendue. Tu abandonnes la lumière, tu sais qu'elle ne peut plus te sauver... Parce que tu l'as tué.


J'ai retrouvé ce texte planqué dans mes dossiers de fictions. Je l'avais publié sur mon ancien compte, et après être parti je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais comme je suis de retour et que j'ai trouvé dans ce texte des idées plutôt intéressantes, je me suis décidée à le reprendre pour vous en donner une meilleure version.

Shura est un personnage que je n'appréciais pas plus que cela au début. Et finalement il est devenu l'un de ceux que je préfère avec Mû, El Cid et Valentine. Et comme il n'y a pas tant de fictions que cela sur lui, je me suis dis que ça valait la peine que je ramène ma fraise, que je fasse une refonte de mon ancien texte afin de vous offrir ma vision du personnage... Ou en tout cas de sa fin.

Sachez que cet OS est inspiré d'une petite série d'images, dont je n'ai malheureusement pas retrouvé le nom du dessinateur, bien que j'ai conservé ses images (et que la couverture soit la dernière de celle qu'il a faite).

Pour moi sachez également que _Soul of Gold_ n'existe pas. Je veux bien tout accepter sauf cette série qui a détruit tout ce que j'aimais avec Saint Seiya.

Si vous avez besoin d'un thème musical pour accompagner la lecture, je vous propose: _Who We Want To Be_ ou _Going Home_ de Tom Day, c'est avec lui que j'ai écris une grande partie de cet OS.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T a Lumière**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Tu tombes.

Autour de toi il n'y a qu'un épais voile de ténèbres. Aucun son n'atteint tes oreilles. Seul le vide vers lequel tu te précipites et l'oppressant silence t'entourent désormais. Ton corps couvert par ton propre sang et celui de tes frères d'armes te rappelle incessamment l'horrible trahison qui hante ton esprit. Doucement tes paupières se ferment, et de vielles blessures se rouvrent alors que ta vie t'échappe à mesure que tu t'enfonces dans ce sombre abyme qui s'apprête à te dévorer tout entier.

A bout. Tu es à bout.

Et tandis que ton corps se meurtri davantage, que ton âme en miettes se brise encore pour ne devenir qu'un amas sans forme…

Ton surplis du Capricorne s'effrite.

C'est la fin de ta misérable existence, souillée à jamais par toutes les infamies commises et les impossibles trahisons que tu as pourtant perpétuées par le passé. Tu le sens poindre une dernière fois dans ton esprit: l'étouffant poids de ta culpabilité. Ta dernière bride de lucidité lui sera consacrée. Puisque de toute manière tu n'as plus rien auquel te raccrocher.

Tu sombres sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Tu te laisses emporter vers ces enfers qui t'attendent à bras ouverts, prêts à prolonger tes supplices pour l'éternité. Tu ne te débats plus. Tu acceptes sans sourciller cette fatalité qui est la tienne. Tu te laisses tomber sans résistance vers une souffrance éternelle en te sachant coupable jusqu'au sang de ce dont on t'accuse. Tu abandonnes Excalibur –léguée par ta grande Athéna- et courbe l'échine devant la mort mais aussi des jugements que tu as mérité.

Tous seront bientôt satisfaits. Ta Déesse et tes amis trahis, les dieux abusés, les victimes assassinées par milliers, et cet homme… sacrifié. Tous seront satisfaits par l'ampleur de ta punition. Tu tombes en sachant ce qui t'attend une fois que auras atteint ta dernière destination, ton ultime demeure. Elle sera sans chaleur pour te réconforter, sans lumière ou présence pour t'apaiser. Il n'y aura qu'un enchaînement de tourments, sans personne pour te sauver.

 _« Je ne le mérite pas. »_

Vaincu par la culpabilité, tu acceptes ton funèbre destin sans condition.

Tu n'es pas de ceux qui ont droit à une seconde chance. Si l'on t'en avait offert l'occasion, tu l'aurais refusé si on te l'avait proposé. D'un coup d'Excalibur tu aurais rejeté la rédemption que tu n'avais en aucun cas méritée. Ton âme doit souffrir, pourrir au milieu des autres suppliciés des enfers.

Tu ne crains pas le jugement des Spectres et des Juges qui t'attendent, tu accepteras n'importe quelle peine qu'ils voudront t'infliger.

Tu le mérites.

Tu espères même que le Spectre chargé de ton jugement te questionne, qu'il te demande ce que tu penses subir entre ses doigts… afin qu'il trouve punitions bien plus horribles à te faire endurer. Tes crimes, ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu pourras les expier : après des milliers d'années passées à souffrir le martyr.

 _« Je mérite de brûler. »_

Te répètes-tu alors que tes sens continuent de t'échapper.

 _« Je mérite d'être seul. »_

Tu n'as plus aucun espoir auquel te raccrocher. Un à un tu les as tous réduits en cendres, ceux qui auraient pu t'en donner.

 _« Je mérite que l'on me haïsse. »_

A quoi bon se leurrer ? Il n'y aura personne pour te pleurer ou même te regretter. Celui qui aurait pu te sourire, te pardonner, n'est plus. C'est toi qui l'as assassiné il y a des années. Et ceux qui auraient pu te soulager du poids pesant sur ton âme ne pourront plus t'excuser. Pas après tout ce que tu as fais.

 _« Je mérite de souffrir seul et à jamais. »_

Soudainement deux mains s'approchent de toi.

Deux mains sortis des ténèbres se posent sur tes joues, et un corps se dessine lentement dans un éblouissant halo de lumière qui t'aveugle malgré tes paupières closes. Une chaleur soudaine se presse contre tes reins, tandis qu'un souffle léger aussi doux qu'une brise d'été percute tes lèvres délicatement. Tes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir, et se déforment sous le choc, tu t'es figé dans une expression d'incompréhension. Ton cœur et ton âme flanchent au même instant, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il soit réellement présent devant tes yeux.

Son visage souriant est là, si proche du tien, et ses mains posées sur ses joues t'empêchent de te détourner de lui.

Tes yeux verts se retrouvent happés par deux orbes bleuâtres, tandis que le sourire de cet homme s'agrandit, éclaboussant tes sens de sa tendre beauté. Il te sourit avec douceur, presque candeur cet homme que tu as pourtant trahi, cet homme admiré que tu as tué de tes propres mains il y a de maintes années. Cet homme qui aujourd'hui, alors que les ténèbres œuvrent pour ton malheur… se présente comme son unique sauveur.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'apparaît ainsi. Pourquoi maintenant alors que tu es prêt à accepter toutes les horreurs que les enfers vont pouvoir t'infliger. Mais... Peut être est-ce ça ta punition ? Peut être consiste t-elle à te rappeler d'à quel point cet homme était formidable, à quel point il t'a aimé comme un ami, comme un frère sans qu'aucun lien du sang ne vous unisse pourtant. Sans doute que ceci est la pire chose que l'on puisse te faire subir à présent : te rappeler la bonté d'âme de cet homme, afin de remuer le couteau dans les plaies béantes de ta culpabilité passée.

Ta bouche s'entrouvre malgré toi, tes lèvres tremblent, tu ne te sens pas digne de prononcer son nom.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent davantage lorsque le chevalier en armure d'or réduit considérablement la distance entre vos lèvres. Tu t'es de nouveau figé, sentant ton corps entier se suspendre dans l'espace et le temps.

Lui continue de s'approcher, et puis tu as d'abord l'impression étrange qu'il aspirer ton âme… Mais finalement c'est toute la peine, la douleur et la tristesse qui étaient tiennes il y a quelques instants qu'il prend. Tu les sens toutes t'échapper, fuir ton corps, ton esprit ainsi que ton âme pour se volatiliser sans la moindre trace.

Elles disparaissent, toutes aspirées par le souffle chaud du chevalier grec. Un sentiment apaisant s'empare de ton être entier, tout s'est passé si vite, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te débattre, d'échapper au contact de celui qui est venu te sauver.

Tu en es certain maintenant, ce n'est pas une punition qui s'est matérialisée.

C'est bien le pardon qui vient de te toucher du bout de ses doigts, afin de t'offrir un repos sans cauchemar, sans abjection.

Tu le regardes. Il fait de même, ses doigts caressant tendrement tes joues pâles. Elles sont douces, semblables à celles que tu imagines de tes souvenirs d'antan. Ce sont ses mêmes mains d'adultes qui avaient autrefois congédiés tes peurs, tes faiblesses et tous tes tourments d'enfants. Elles sont de nouveau là pour toi. Elles chassaient autrefois la pluie de ton esprit, maintenant elles envoient valser les ténèbres.

Tes lèvres tressautent, tu crois enfin parvenir à murmurer faiblement son nom.

Tu ne l'entends même pas le son de ta propre voix, mais tu es certain que lui as pu la saisir. Son sourire s'est encore un peu illuminé, dissipant tes derniers brins de doutes afin de briser l'espace qui vous sépare encore. Ton salut te tient contre lui, scellant vos bouches dans un tendre baiser d'amour partagé.

Si tu n'as pas réussi à te pardonner tes crimes passés. Lui il l'a fait.

Le surplis se brise, et l'or d'une armure de chevalier te recouvre.

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir. »_

Tu as senti cette voix dans ta tête tandis que vos deux armures se connectent, comme elles l'ont auparavant fait pour chaque nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Elles se retrouvent pour éclater d'une lumière fulgurante qui vous recouvre, faisant disparaître pour de bon la noirceur qui t'avait englouti.

 _« Tu peux t'endormir tranquille. Je serai toujours là pour te veiller. »_

Tes yeux se referment, doucement, bercés par un écho lointain et par cette chaleur nouvelle qui vient de t'envelopper. Les ailes de son armures se referment sur toi, et tu comprends enfin qu'elle ne t'a jamais quitté: la lumière de ton passé. Tu l'avais juste enterrée au plus profond de ton cœur, pensant l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Mais elle ne t'a jamais quitté Shura.

Et à présent elle est là pour te soulager, comme elle l'a si souvent fait par le passé.

Tu redeviens l'enfant dans ses bras, lui le grand-frère qui asséchera ta rage et soulèvera ton courage.

 _« Tu n'as plus besoin de souffrir maintenant. »_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A défaut d'avoir écrit une histoire positive, je vous propose une fin nuancée, plus joyeuse._

 _Ne prenez pas le baiser comme une relation amoureuse au sens propre. Je n'ai mis le baiser que pour son symbole puissant: celui du pardon._

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review aide toujours un(e) auteur(e) à s'améliorer._


End file.
